


Fatality

by WordsareBetterthanNumbers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Set in Flash Episode 20, Sorry Not Sorry, i just really hope this doesnt happen in episode 20, there will be no getting out of this one, they both die btw, very unlikely but still, wont be painful for the other person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsareBetterthanNumbers/pseuds/WordsareBetterthanNumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are dying, Oliver. There is no way we can get out because you ran out of arrows a few minutes before this and I still don't have my speed. This place is filling up with water by the second and there is nowhere we can run too." He looked at the man with blue eyes for the first time in the last few seconds, "I can't die knowing that I never told you that I loved you. I can't." </p>
<p>It took a death sentence to make Barry realise that he made a mistake by not telling Oliver how he felt, and now they were both going to die and Barry regrets not taking all the chances he could have taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatality

The heavy weight of realisation settled into Barry's chest when he saw the hopeless expression on Oliver's face. Oliver was someone that always tried to see the way out of situations. He always came up with plans to escape or cheat the uncheatable. So when Oliver turned around to face Barry, after looking around the small rock prison they were trapped in, with the most demoralised expression a man could muster, Barry lost all hope too. Tears of despair threaten to spill out of his eyes as the older man started crying himself. The weren't getting out of here. Barry still lacked his speed and force and Oliver had just shot his last explosive arrow only a few minutes ago, the same arrow that had brought this death sentence upon them.   
He wished that they were just over dramatic about the situation, but they weren't. As the blast had sent them flying backwards into a wall in Central City's aqueduct, the pipes around the walls had exploded and were now rapidly filling the cave's interior with water, and there was nothing the two heroes could do. As the water rose to their knees Barry's tears spilt uncontrollably, fear giving them a reason to run, but also regret. He was planning on telling Oliver how he felt the day after this. The minute his speed was back and Oliver was ready to go back to his home. But that wouldn't be happening anymore.   
He had approximately fifteen minutes to tell Oliver how he felt; then they would both be gone for good. Barry ran a hand over his face before speaking, "I was going to tell you after this whole ordeal was over." He sobbed out, "But know we are going to die." He wished for Oliver to scream at him to shut up, that they would get out of this situation, but he didn't and it hurt Barry more than insults and cries. "We are dying, Oliver. There is no way we can get out because you ran out of arrows a few minutes before this and I still don't have my speed. This place is filling up with water by the second and there is nowhere we can run too." He looked at the man with blue eyes for the first time in the last few seconds, "I can't die knowing that I never told you that I loved you. I can't."   
The silence that followed was painful. It lasted for a few seconds that felt like an eternity for Barry so he decided to fill them up with words that he thought he would never be able to say out loud, "I love you, Oliver Queen. I fell in love with you the moment that I met you. I fell in love with everything about you, went along with everything that you told me to do because I was in love with you. I had to picture your face in dark times and had to think of you when I was in times of trouble. You got me through everything Ollie. Now we are dying, I'm confessing my undying love for you and you won't say a word. Dammit! Say something Oliver!"   
But Oliver didn't say anything. He was looking at Barry with an unreadable expression. Barry felt his heart break even more. Rejected before dying, this was perfect. The water was now half way up his tights and he realised that his last moments on this earth would be spent miserable and broken hearted. That thought only made him cry even harder. He stopped looking at Oliver and started looking around the unusual cage, no longer wanting to focus off the man in front of him. He never thought that he would get to hate Oliver Queen.   
"Barry?"   
Barry didn't plan on answering Oliver's voice. What did he want to tell him? Oliver himself had made it clear that there was nothing left to say.   
"I wonder how our lives had turned out if we didn't come here looking for that meta-human. Do you think that maybe we could have married each other and bought a house in the middle of nowhere? Maybe we could have had a dog. Maybe we could have had some children."   
"What are you trying to say, Oliver?" The water was now touching his belly button. This would be over very soon.   
"I'm trying to say that I don't want you to think that silence is rejection." Oliver met Barry's eyes for a few seconds, "Can I kiss you?"   
The answer was not given by words but by actions as Barry grabbed the back of Oliver's head and kissed him on the lips. Desperate for affection and comfort in their last moments on earth the two heroes kissed until there was no more air to run their kiss on. They took a small break only to continue their kiss. Oliver's tongue was inside Barry's mouth after a few seconds, then Barry's tongue was inside Oliver's mouth. They stopped after a few seconds, Oliver's arms had snaked around Barry's waist and now they were looking at each other with their foreheads pressed together.   
The water was cold and smelled of everything bad you can imagine but they didn't care. As the water rose up and force them to float, they refused to be separated. As their heads bumped on the roof of their cell Barry closed his eyes in fear; Oliver didn't mind. Instead, he held Barry closer and whispered five words he wished he had said long ago. "I love you, Barry Allen."   
"I love you too, Oliver Queen."   
It took two minutes for them to pass out and five more for them to loose grip on life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Guys!   
> Thank you for reading my story even though it might not have been the best story you have read. I liked writing this story and I hope that you all had an equally amount of fun reading it. Who am I kidding, I hope that you all cried or felt personally attacked by the story, after all, that's the purpose of this kind of writing. 
> 
> Love, Maria.


End file.
